Forever Justin Bieber Love story 3
by JustBieber123
Summary: Melissa was Justin's Best friend before he became famous. When they meet up again it they both liked eachother but neither of them knew it. Untill now..


FORVER A JUSTIN BIEBER LOVE STORY 3

I pick up my phone and its my BEST friend Shannon.. "Hey Shannon." "Melissa do you remember Justin?" Shannon asks excitedly. "How could i not remember we have known him since we were like 3 and he's JUSTIN BIEBER." Shannon hangs up and i was a little worried but i just got dressed for the first day of school. I was wearing a purple sparkly crop top with some dark demin skinny jeans and purple flats.

~~ Melissa's point of view~~

When my dad dropped me off i saw all of my friends crowded around a whole bunch of other girls and i got out of the car hurriedly to see what was going on. I stepped out of the car to see that Justin Bieber was at MY school and he was walking towards ME! I wasn't going to lie.. i was a big fan, more like a HUGE fan even though we were like best friends before he became famous.

"hey Melissa" Justin said as he hugged me tightly. " Justin i haven't seen you since we were in elementary school! What are you doing here?" He let go of me and smiled "my tour is over and my mom said that i didn't have to be home schooled for a while." he said. "Thats great" i replied.

I knew that we have been friends forever but honestly i didn't see Justin the same way anymore. Im pretty sure i was in love with him, but he probably didn't feel the same way. We had changed a lot since we had last saw each other. Obviously Puberty kicked in! He was sooo good looking! His hair was different but in a good way, and he looked WOW.. AMAZING! Justin looked so much cuter! haha! Shannon comes up to all of us (Caitlin, Ryan, Chaz, Justin, Me) "Guys lets go over to my house afterschool and we can all hang out like old times. Chaz replies excitedly " YES! " and we all start laughing. Justin suggests that Ryan goes with him in his limo because he wanted to catch up with him or something but he sounded suspicious though.

IN THE LIMO AFTERSCHOOL:

~~Justin's point of view~~

Ryan asks " Dude i know the reason that you wanted me to come with you isn't because 'you wanna catch up.. why did-" I interrupted him and said " I wanted to ask about Melissa, i haven't seen her in a long time and shes-" Ryan finishes my sentence "hot." When i heard Ryan say 'hot' i thought to myself what if Melissa wasn't single? What if she didn't feel the same way? What if she liked someone else? What if all the other guys liked her to? What if.. Ryan starts waving his hand in my face "Justin i know what your wondering and she IS single." i chuckled "Ryan you know me so well and i wasn't going to say hot i was going to say Beautiful." The driver knocks on the window letting us know that we have reached Shannon's house. We walk outta the car and i see Melissa's car pull into the drive way. i started getting nervous!

AT SHANNON'S HOUSE:

Caitlin "Omg! lets play truth or dare! "Shannon smiles "Awesome idea! we should! "OHH YEAAHH!" i giggled

Okay so we all sat down in a circle it was Shannon, Christian, Caitlin, Me, Ryan, Justin.

Shannon screams" ME FIRST! Melissa? Truth or dare? " She said with a smirk on her face.

" uhh dare i guess" i said sorta unsure. Shannon chuckled "this is gonna be fun!" She pulled out a blender and started putting in random things from the fridge. As she started squirted the mustard in i shrieked " EWW SHANNON! NO NO NO! I HATE MUSTARD!" Shannon laughs "yeah i no i hate mustard to" She was finally done and there was ketchup, mustard, bread, tuna, hawaiian punch, pickles, and some honey nut cheerios. She put the cup in front of me and said "Enjoy your dinner! drink up!"

I gave a disgusted look at the cup and looked at her with pleading eyes "all of it?" Shannon smiled "duh" I Covered my nose and put the cup up to my face i could hear the boys gagging. I started chugging it down and i hear my friends chanting " CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG! " I finished the TERRIBLE drink and ran straight to the bathroom and locked the door. I heard knocking on the door and i ignored it and started throwing up in the toilet. I FELT TERRIBLE! Then they found the key and the door flew open Justin ran straight to me and Justin held my hair up out of my face as i puked everyone was looking away disgusted because it was just plain gross! But Justin wasn't looking away he rubbed my back while . I thought to myself Wow, he is so sweet. Once i finally finished i brushed my teeth and i took two advils. Justin asked " Melissa are you feeling okay?" i said " yeah lets go back and play i don't want to ruin it for everyone."

We walked in and saw everyone on the couch Shannon ran up to and said "Oh my god! im so sorry Melissa! Are you okay? Do you feel better? Do you need help!" She panicked i chuckled " No im fine don't worry i don't need any help haha lets just get back to playing the game." We played the game but this time without any dares. Then Christian asks Shannon " so Shannon do you like anyone?" Shannon replies excitedly " OF CORSE I DO!" Christian smiles. "But they are all celebrities" Shannon smirks. "Christian do you like anyone?" Shannon asked. He sighed and looked disappointed "yeah, but i doubt she's interested" Shannon got up and hugged Christian " i bet you she is interested.. who is it? " Christian looked nervous " i don't want to say any names :/ " We played the game for a while and then everyone had to leave.


End file.
